


My Brother my hero

by FallOutWriter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fall Out Boy Members, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutWriter/pseuds/FallOutWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Wentz got cheated on and beat up by her now ex boyfriend Brent Pete is fumed, what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother my hero

I am Ava Wentz, Pete Wentz's little sister, he was dropping me off at my boyfriends house despite how much he disliked him,  
I told him I'd see him later and go in, as I am going to his room I hear a girls laughter, I hear his laughter, I think he maybe cheating, so I go in and I catch them she is naked they had, had sex and I am empty, hollow, lost for words.  
I tell him "were breaking up, you cheated on me with this whore?" And he got so blindly angry he started beating me up and I have a black eye, broken nose busted lip.  
I run out of there as fast as I can, and I call Pete crying telling him to pick me up.  
He gets here as fast as he can, when he see's me he clenches his fist he is so mad at Brent for reacting this way but since I already seem scared he wanted to get me sorted first so he gets out and hugs me carefully and asks as calmly as he can "what happened?"  
I say "h-he had sex with this whore, and when I broke up with him for it, he got angry and started punching me, I think I need to go to the hospital though, my nose it broken."  
Pete gets more angry and goes in and he finds Brent, and lifts him by the collar of his shirt and starts yelling "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER, DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR WHORE!"  
he kicks him in the balls and leaves and I hug him, he picks me up and holds me close telling me "I took care of it, it's okay now." I nod, and we go to the hospital to get my nose fixed, I get a nose cast and my other wounds cleaned up. after that we go home, I am tired and heartbroken so Pete and I sit on the couch, I cling to his side and he strokes my hair.  
He goes on a rant "I never liked that Brent I knew he was trouble, my baby sister deserves better than him!" kind of off on a rant to himself that I can hear.  
I smile weakly amused at how much he cares, he really is the best big brother ever. I kiss his cheek he loooks shocked and smiles and asks "what was that for?" I reply "For how much you care about me Pete, to go through all this effort to make me feel better and him feel worse.I love you Pete!" He smiles more and says "I love you too, you are too good for everyone!" He always disapproved of me dating. I shake my head and smiling amused and yawns.

Pete's POV:

I hate Brent I hated him before he did this and I hate him now, how could he hurt my baby sister, how could be break her sweet little heart, he is lucky to be alive still, I stop mid thought and look down at my poor sweet Ava, she has a nose cast and a black eye and a busted up lip I kiss her cheek and she is smiling. Later that night I put her to bed thinking she'd be fine but a few hours in at about midnight she wakes up screaming and crying and I run in, and I hug her tight, she is clung tightly to me.  
I ask "would you like me to stay with you ava bug?" she nods looking terrified so I lie down and let her curl into me. Our parents asked If she was okay but I told them I got it under control which I do. She is back to sleep peacefully now.  
The next morning Patrick and Joe come I let them in, Patrick is really close with Ava he is like a brother so when I told him what happened he ran up to her room.  
I go up to see what he is doing and she has just woken up as it seems, Patrick sits beside her and hugs her tight "poor Ava bug!" he says.  
She giggles at him as he tickles her, and then he smiles glad she is laughing and smiling, he then asks "do you want to come out for breakfast with us?" he looks eager like an excited kid on Christmas. She smiles and nods and gets up.  
Patrick leaves he smiles at me and kisses me hard, oh I left that Part out.  
Patrick Stump is my boyfriend and lover. He takes my hand and we wait for Ava and when she is ready she comes out, smiling at us.  
I take her hand with my free hand and we go downstairs and put our shoes on and we get in the car. I drive us to the diner we always go too and sit in that booth we always sit in.  
We wait for the waitress and while we wait I start talking about new lyrics, Ava smiles when I mention them, she likes our music alot. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her cheek, and ask her "want to see them?" she nods she maybe only 17 but she appreciate good lyrics. I get them out and let her and Patrick read them, she beams she loves them, she says "they are great Pete, you are so smart!" I say "thanks Ava bug!" The waitress comes and I order a coffee, Ava orders water and Patrick orders coffee too. The rest of the time we talk about more lyrics and the band and after we are done we leave.  
I drive us back home, and we go in, and Ava sits on the couch and Patrick kisses my cheek pulling me to my room for alone time. When we get up there he strips and so do I, and I kiss him hard and he kisses back hard, this leads to foreplay and sex. After that he gets dressed smiling and tells me he has to go home for the night, I tell him "see you tomorrow I love you!" he says "I love you too!" I get dressed too in just my jeans and we go down, he goes and hugs Ava saying goodbye, she hugs back and then he gets his shoes on kisses me once more and goes home. I sit beside Ava and she lies her head on my shoulder. 

 

Ava's POV:

I smile at Pete lying my head on his shoulder and he smiles back, I ask him "how are you?" and he says "great!" I am relieved he is not always this happy, I am glad he has Patrick for that reason, I kiss his cheek, He asks If I am hungry and I nod and he goes and starts cooking a late lunch. Our Parents are on some vacation so we are here alone. Once it is ready I go and we both eat, He brings up the situation this time he says "this is why I tell you not to date, it's not safe!"  
This makes me angry it's like he is blaming me now and I slam my fork down and say "It wasn't my fault you insensitive boob!" I tear up and run up to my room crying, he avoids me for a bit, and comes up. I had overdosed on pills since this happened I have been depressed, and that just made it worse, He starts crying blaming himself and rushes me to the hospital, as he is waiting for me, he is worried and feels so bad, so when the doctor says he can go in he does. I am awake and he hugs me and says "sorry I am so sorry Ava bug I didn't mean to blame you, I didn't mean to upset you!"  
I look relieved and kisses his cheek and hugs back tight, "I forgive you petey, I know you were just so sad about the situation." he nods and lies beside me on the hospital bed and I curl into him nuzzling.

one week later and now I can go home, I get ready and we leave and Patrick is waiting as he found out about this after Pete found out I was alive that night, Patrick looking like a worried mother hugs me tight and I hug back, he says "never do that again!"  
he looks like he is about to cry so I nod and kiss his cheek, I take his hand so he can walk me out. We get in the car and Pete drives us home, He carries me in as I am still kind of weak from all of this, now he is more aware of me than before not trusting me to go anywhere alone, not even to the bathroom. I let him baby me though because our parents are around just not very observant and they just assume Pete has everything under control. I want to get better and not having him overly worried about me, I have to convince him that I am okay.  
I decide I should start doing things on my own and get the nightmare thing sorted, so first I get the nightmare thing sorted by internet searching ways to avoid nightmares and I do I find ways that work.  
That night Pete lets me sleep on my own ready for if I have a nightmare but tonight it never happens I am fine, then in the morning I am downstairs making breakfast for Pete and he comes down and is so shocked and he says "you are not depressed anymore?" and I said "no I am glad about life, Brent is gone I have you and Patrick in my life to care about me." 

 

he is so happy when I say that and he hugs me tight and I hug him back and he says "I am so happy you are happy!" we eat after I am done cooking and Patrick comes over with Joe and Joe hearing what all has happened hugs me tight, I smile "hey Joe how are you?"  
he says "I am great and glad you are alive and well!" I smile wider at him and I let them go to the basement for band practice as Andy is late he slips in after they go down and goes down, I am glad they are off my case and happy I figure this out to not worry Pete anymore, I decide to call my best friend and talk to her about what all happened, she is shocked and glad I am okay too and asks if she could sleep over and eat icecream and pizza and watch sad love movies, I tell her yes and she rushes over with everything in the next hour,  
and we put in this teen movie about love and we watch eating icecream. After a while Pete, Patrick and Joe and Andy come up and they see us and Joe and Andy have to leave so they hug me tight and leave,  
and Pete and Patrick holding hands sit by us and wave my best friend Jessica freaks out a bit internally she is a Fall Out Boy fan, I chuckle at her and wave back. Patrick curls into Pete and Jessica is fangirling at their love internally I can tell, I shake my head and shove ice cream in her mouth to get her out of her trance, her eyes widen at the brain freeze and she laughs after. 

 

I am now happy, I have my brother and his band and my best friend and that is all I need, but my brother mostly he is my hero and I thank god I have him in my life everyday religious or not it's great. 

 

That was the end guys

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best I hope you liked it, I can only write one shots the best


End file.
